swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Vindaus Dakkar (character)
"Force? The only FORCE I need comes from the tip of my blaster!" '-Vindaus Dakkar' Vin-Day-Us Duh-Kar (5.5 B.B.Y.) Bio as seen In-game "All stories and legends start from some point" '-Vindaus Dakkar' Vindaus Dakkar, or simlpy Dakkar as he's know in the galactic underworld has always lived in what he calls the "Under Belly" of society. Orphaned as a child he ran around in the Southern Undergrounds on his home planet of Coruscant where he spent his early years. It was in those lower levels where Vindaus learned to survive and quickly adapt to any given situation. Once a pirate in Nym's forces; Vindaus quickly made a name for himself as a fearless pilot in the Rim territories. He learned many things studying under Nym; He took these skills with him after he left Nym's side in order to travel the galaxy. But after getting caught up in Jabba's affairs he became an Enforcer for the Hutt Cartel. Vindaus' heart grew cold over the years he served under the Hutts, though all that changed after the death of a close friend; Vindaus left the Hutts and went back to his old pirating ways. Pirate Lord of Outlaws' Trade, Captain of the AEG-77 Gunship Christened The Daiwynn... Biography Dakkar the Runaway (26.0 - 12.0 B.B.Y.) "I can still remember tha sounds of that rougish jukebox comin' from tha Soft Heart Cantina" '-Vindaus Dakkar' Born on the city planet of Coruscant during the clone wars, Vindaus was only a few years old when the Republic Democracy became a Galactic Empire. Vindaus was born to a Zabrak father named Valyk Dakkar, and a Human mother named Odesa-Mim Dakkar who died giving birth to him. Vindaus' father was said to be killed by a Bounty Hunter shortly before he was born. Being born half Zabrak and half Human Vindaus has always considered himself to be an outsider. Though born with a Human appearance Vindaus was always strong willed like that of his Zabrak ancestors. Sent to an orphanage after he was born due to the death of his mother and no father figure to claim him; it wasn't too few years after Vindaus was sent to the orphanage when he ran away from it. Surviving the lower levels of Coruscant wasn't easy for a child as young as him, but he managed to live on, mostly due to his young age people felt for the child and provided food and even sometimes shelter. One day he ran across a group of runaways and orphans like himself. Most of his time he spent with his new friends, the one that he hung out with the most was a kid by the name Argo Daiwynn whose parents died in a hotel accident when an air speeder hit it. Argo was around nine years older than Vindaus. Even with no former education Vindaus was always a quick learner, and quickly adapted to all types of given situations and he picked up a few tricks and methods from Argo that Argo had learned through his time in the streets. Vindaus may have been young but he still remembers the long cold nights without food or shelter. He took every thing that came his way as a life lesson in order to survive. Vindaus and Argo would always talk about going off world someday, the other kids thought they were crazy but to Vindaus and Argo it was a hope to hang on to. Vindaus and Argo would always set off on their own to go hang by the nearest spaceport, studying the various beings and travelers that passed through. The two began to then act and imitate the travelers and tried to decipher the various languages they spoke. After a few years living the life of a runaway, Vindaus and Argo decided to leave the group and went off on their own with a few credit chips they found here and there. They had some to give to the group as well and that's when they decided to go off world and explore the galaxy. They said their goodbyes to their friends and left to start their own legacy. Dakkar the Port Drifter (12.0 - 9.5 B.B.Y.) "This war is not for us Argo, besides I found our payday in tha D'lope Range" '-Vindaus Dakkar to Argo Daiwynn while on the planet M'haeli' Vindaus was young but very persuasive so he managed to catch him and Argo their first ride off world to the planet Corulag aboard a cargo freighter. The two spent year’s port drifting from one planet to another, one sector to another and in them few years they've seen many wonderful and terrible things. Times weren't always good for them, due to the fact they had few to no credits. They mostly survived off leftovers, pick pocketing and they slept on the streets. They traveled mainly in the core and never spent more than a few weeks on a planet. They boarded ships as stowaways or managed to bribe their way onto refugee transports, which made for rough travels but they met many different beings and picked up a few traits and skills. Argo would mostly sit around and listen to tales of Jedi and the Old Republic, while Vindaus spent time in the cockpit, trying to learn their ends and outs. Though throughout their young lives they never really experienced neither combat nor seen it first hand and knew nothing of war except for the stories they had heard; all that changed when they boarded a refugee vessel bound for Hyabb that got hijacked by Twith mercenaries and the entire crew was held as prisoners of war. Luckily for the ship and its passengers there were Imperial Resistance operatives aboard on a mission to Hyabb and they managed to take back the vessel the with help of her crew and the two orphans. That was the first ever that Vindaus held a pistol in his hand and from that point he became interested in pistols among other weapons; While Argo grew interested in the Resistance. On one particular trip to the planet M’haeli in the Expansion Region of space the two actually participated in the ongoing war there at the time and this was the one planet they had spent the longest time on. They were part of the human guerilla resistance, and the story behind their involvement is unclear. But soon Vindaus whom grew tired of what he called a “petty war” pleaded with Argo that it was time to leave the planet. Argo agreed and they had set up transport though in their haste they didn’t check the freighters destination. Argo who still seemed interested in the war and wanted to fight with the Rebels and Vindaus whose mind seemed occupied by other matters were set to meet up and head off planet by nights fall. Vindaus arrived at the Spaceport late but with no sign of his friend Argo. Already frustrated the freighter’s captain informed Vindaus he’s raising ship with or without the two. In a slight moment of hesitation Vindaus threw his belongings aboard the vessel and watched from the windows as she took off. Even to this day Vindaus doesn’t know the real reason his Friend didn’t show up at the spaceport but not only did he leave his one and only friend behind, the transport he was on was piloted by a Spice Smuggler and the vessel was heading further out in space than he’d hoped on a destination to the Karthakk System. Dakkar the Lok Revenant (9.5 - 2.5 B.B.Y.) Dakkar the Outlaw (2.5 B.B.Y.- 1.5 B.B.Y.) Dakkar the Enforcer (1.5 B.B.Y.- 3.5 A.B.Y.) Dakkar the Pirate Lord (3.5 A.B.Y. - 39.5 A.B.Y.) Dakkar the Legacy (26.0 B.B.Y. - 44.5 A.B.Y.) Personality, Traits, and Training Vessels and Equipment "You call this a ship?!" "Aye, what would u call it?" "I aint gonna die in this cheap jack vessel Vellian." "What makes u say that? is it the forward panel we just lost? or the hydrospanners holding the nuts in on the plating?" "I rest my case..." '-Vinduas Dakkar and Adeyen Vellian about Adeyen's Ship Kuna's Envoy' Ships "Some spacers don't have much, but the one thing they do have is their ship." '-Vinduas Dakkar' * The Deviant The Aggressive ReConnaissance-170 starfighter, also known as the ARC-170 starfighter and''' Advanced Recon fighter, was a heavy starfighter/bomber that saw widespread use by the Republic Navy in the later days of the Clone Wars. This starfighter was Vindaus' first starship; Vindaus helped rebuild an old ARC-170 fighter along with Nym's chief mechanic as part of his skills training. The mechanic then dubbed the starfighter "Deviant" after Vindaus' mischief behaviour. * The Dxunian Raptor This gunship was produced by MandalMotors during the height ofthe New Order; Commissioned by Jabba Desilijic Tiure as a command ship for his lieutenants. and the various Hutt crimelords used them to patrol their systems and keep both employees and business rivals under control. This vessel was a gift from Jabba the Hutt to Vindaus for his services. Vindaus named this craft after the Skreev or Also known as the "Dxunian Raptor". These were the feirce creatures that lived on the Jungle moon of Dxun. * The Daiwynn The AEG-77 "Vigo" (Assault-Escort Gunship) was originally used as light defended transport vessels by the Black Sun and also later by other organizations, including Xizor Transport Systems and the Hutt Cartels. During the Battle over Coruscant Vindaus along with a few others high jacked a AEG-77 Gunboat in order to escape the destruction of Prince Xizor's skyhook The Falleen's Fist. This starship dubbed The Daiwynn after a close friend of Vindaus' would later serve Vindaus as Outlaws' Trade's first flagship. * The Aegis The Crusader-class corvette was a warship in use during the Galactic Civil War. It was produced by Mandal Hypernautics and named after the ancient Mandalorian Crusaders. After Outlaws' Trade grew in size Vindaus felt the need to "upgrade" his flagship with something bigger and more powerfull. Vindaus and the Trade pirated a Crusader-class corvette from the Zann Consortium in a daring raid on one of the Consortium's remote bases. Named The Aegis, Vindaus' endowed that the vessel would serve as a symbol of the Outlaws' power and freedom. Weapons "Ones characteristics can be seen by the weapon they carry" '''-Vindaus Dakkar * "Rulebook" (Customized DE-10 Blaster) The DE-10 was a model of blaster pistol that saw use in the galaxy during the Galactic Civil War. It was used heavily by members of the Death Watch; The DE-10 Blaster Pistol fired distinctive blue laser bolts, and its hefty weight gave it the feeling of a formidable weapon in trained hands. Vindaus' DE-10 was a gift from the pirate lord Nym after Vindaus' decision to leave the Lok Revenants and pursue his own goals. * Model J1 Palm Blaster The Merr-Sonn Model J1 "Happy Surprise" palm blaster was a hold-out blaster, and resembled a grip with a tiny barrel sticking out from the front, protruding from between the user's fingers. It was activated by a thumb trigger on the top of the weapon. The J1's biggest strength was its ease of concealment, as its construction allowed it to be hidden in nothing more than the user's clenched fist. Vindaus fitted his bracer to conceal his hold-out blaster for fast deployment. * Retrofitted Temmpus-1 Vibroblade Vibroblades were a type of bladed melee weapon that used ultrasonic vibrations to increase cutting effectiveness. The weapon's hilt or handle usually contained a compact ultrasonic generator, causing the blade to vibrate at an incredible speed, making even the slightest glancing blow become a gaping wound. Vindaus had his Temmpus-1 Vibroblade retrofitted with a smaller ultrasonic generator to dramadicly reduce the noise given off by the vibrating blade, he also had his blade fitted with Cortosis-weave allowing it to parry the blows of lightsabers and energy swords. * Modified D-18 Blaster Pistol Vindaus had a D-18 blaster modified with a folding grip for concealment into his DRK-1 droid. Used as a last resort Vindaus always wanted a blaster close by. * Model 434 Heavy Blaster Pistol The Model 434 heavy blaster pistol was a popular blaster pistol manufactured by Merr-Sonn munitions, Inc. A compact blaster pistol, the 434 earned the nickname "'''DeathHammer"' from its loyal users because of its heavy durasteel plating (resulting in a weight of 1.2 kg) and deadly fire capability. A 434 model pistol was Vindaus' first blaster aquired during a ship jacking aboard a refugee vessel he was on bound for the planet Hyabb. Droids "Droids... Can't live wit' em, can't live without em." '-Vindaus Dakkar''' *'DRK-1 Droid '{Vindaus' Personal Droid} *'TC-Series Protocol Droid '{TC-09 "Niner", Vindaus' Protocol droid} *'LE-series Pilot Droid '{LE-H21 "ACE", Co-Pilot droid used by Vindaus and Outlaws' Trade} *'LE-Series Navigation Droid '{LE-J04, assisted ACE with navigationing aboard Vindaus' vessels} *'301-MAX Droid '{This droid patrolled the halls of The Daiwynn and later The Aegis} *'IM-6 Medical Droid '{"Patch", Vindaus' trusted Medic Droid} *'V-17 Engineering Droid '{"One-Seven" Was built by and used to assist Tegit Daroji} *'R2-D5 Series Astromech Droid '{Vindaus used these aboard his vessels} *'Cesta Security Droid '{Vinduas used this model of driod to guard his various Safe Housesand Strongholds} *'Reconstructed W-series droideka '{Rebuilt Droidekas found on Lok used to Guard Dakkar's Stronghold} *'LE-Series Maintenance Droids '{Used by Vindaus and Outlaws' Trade} Bio-Enhancing Bracer "From Bacta to Catabar, this thing is great. I think I need another one for my good arm." '-Vindaus Dakkar' The Bio-Enhancing Bracer was a interdermal injection system manufactured by top scientist working under Bola the Hutt. It facilitated the application of chemical boosters or other medication inconspicuously. It serves multiple purpuses other than the fact it has a Holo-communicator and Holo-net accessor on it, the main breakthrough on this device was the fact it used a system of micro-sonic vibration injectors to deliver the desired chemicals directly through the skin without pain or leaving a mark. The system was also configured for continuous feed or time release application. The bracer was to be mass produced and sold to allow a liquid version of certain Phamacuticals as well as spice to have a faster effect time for use as an edge in combat. It's made up of a light weight metal and cortosis weaved alloy, making it very strong, light and yet can with stand several blows even from a lightsaber. Vindaus had the bracer modified even further when he fitted it to hold his palm blaster that spung out at tha flick of his wrist. The Bio Bracer was added apon even more after Vindaus severely injured his arm and through reverse engineering from a Chiss scientist named Timmid Nishi managed to produce an extension of the bracer that went up vindaus' entire arm. Speeders "She might be a relic, but that skimmer has never let me down when I needed her." '-Vindaus Dakkar to Serrian Reece on his Ripper speeder bike' * Heavily Modified Ripper Speeder Bike The Ripper was a speeder bike produced for the civilian market by Mobquet Swoops and Speeders at some point prior to the onset of the Clone Wars. The BARC Speeder used by clone troopers clone of the Grand Army of the Republic during that period was based on the design of the Ripper. Vindaus heavily modified a Ripper speeder for combat and it was used as his main mode of trasnport on the ground. * TX-130 Sabor-Class Fighter Tank The TX-130 Saber-class fighter tank, otherwise known as the IFT-X or Republic fighter tank, was a maneuverable, fast-attack tank Manufactured by Rothana Heavy Engineering. This was the model of ground assualt vehicle used by Outlaws' Trade. Other Equipment "Preperation is the first step torwards victory" '-Vindaus Dakkar' *'"Fear" stick ' *'Electronic Lock Breaker ' *'Slicer Chip ' *'Stun Cuffs ' *'Holobug ' *'Optical Sensor Eye Goggle' *'Reverse-Polarity pulse Grenade' *'Class-A Thermal Detonator' Category:Player characters